icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly Wiki
Slider1.jpg|Welcome|link=iCarly|linktext=Welcome to the iCarly Wiki – the Wiki all about the popular TV show! Slider2.jpg |Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters from the show. Slider3.jpg|Episodes|link=Episode Guide|linktext=Check out the Episode Guide! Slider4.jpg |Cast|link=Category:Cast|linktext=Find out more about the main actors of iCarly! Welcome to the ! The wiki about iCarly that since March 2008. BEFORE YOU BEGIN EDITING, PLEASE READ OUR POLICIES and BEFORE YOU BEGIN SOCIALIZING ON CHAT PLEASE READ OUR CHAT POLICIES ' '(Ship Warring will not be tolerated.) ' Dan posted a photo of him editing an upcoming episode iGet Banned' No new airdates available yet. iCarly is an American teen sitcom which focuses on a girl named Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress). The series was created and executive-produced by Dan Schneider. iCarly is targeted towards preteens and young teens, but has a substantial following among children, older teens and adults. read more iSaved Your Life is the 10th episode of Season 3 of iCarly and the 60th episode overall,This episode originally aired on January 18, 2010. An extended edition was aired on February 12, 2010, which contained seven extra minutes of unseen footage; this version has not aired since its initial broadcast and a rebroadcast on February 19, 2010, and is currently only commercially available on DVD. An iCarly fan dares Carly to wear a bunny suit and brush people's teeth for one dollar. While filming the skit, Carly is almost run overb y a taco truck while crossing the street, but Freddie pushes her out of the way. While saving Carly's life, Freddie gets hit by the taco truck. Meanwhile, Sam and Spencer have a paintball war called Assassin. Instead of using paintball guns, they use blowtubes to shoot the paintballs. read more.. Fredward "Freddie" Benson (born on February 4, 1994, age ) is iCarly's technical producer and the tritagonist of the show. This role includes being an administrator for the iCarly website, creating the special effects used on the iCarly webcast, editing film clips for the show, and being a camera man. Freddie is the oldest member of the iCarly trio and came up with the name iCarly for their webshow. He lives in Bushwell Plaza, in apartment 8-D with his mother. This is the apartment directly across across the hall from his best friend Carly Shay. Freddie attends the Ridgeway school, and is known to have very high grades across a variety of grades. He is part of many extra-curricular activities, with the most well known being the AV Club. His personality is generally intellectual, very calm and even tempered when dealing with negative people or events. Freddie has very strong morals, and has trouble being mean, taking advantage of people, or lying. Freddie is portrayed by Nathan Kress. read more... Wendy is a recurring character on iCarly. She is good friends with Carly, Sam, and Freddie. She has appeared in a total of 8 iCarly episodes, in Seasons 1 and 2. She hasn't been seen on-screen since IPity The Nevel, but Sam briefly mentions her in iLove You. Carly mentions her again in iToe Fat Cakes when she gets her toe stuck in the faucet and wants to call her for help. read more... To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! *'Victorious Wiki' *'Zoey101 Wiki' *'Seddie Wiki' *'Creddie Niranda Wiki' *'Creddie Wiki' *'Truly Victorious (Official Victorious Forum)' *'Bickering Sidekicks (Official Seddie Forum)' *'Creddiefans (Official Creddie Forum)' *'Team Cam (Official Cam Forum)' *'Spencerandsam (Spam Forum)' Suggest more quotes for the template here. No streams available right now, sorry. What episode do you want to be the Featured Episode for October? iApril Fools iGo One Direction iOpen A Restaurant iHalfoween iPear Store iBattle Chip iCarlyFollow iCarlyTweetMP __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: hu: it: nl: no: pl: pt-br: ru: tr: Category:Browse